Flashpoint
by lilijuliet
Summary: When love simmers beneath the surface of everything you do, when do you allow it to ignite? MorganxReid. Slight smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor any of its characters. I am not the author of any lyrics or poems included in this story.**

* * *

Spark : Flame : Ashes : Smoke - Chapter 1

**"How do they do it, the ones who make love without love? "**

**- Sharon Olds**

The case was relatively easy. A child abducted by a family member in order to make one parent appear guilty and unfit. The dynamics were sure to play out throughout the child's lifetime, but the toddler was unharmed and young enough to not bear the weight of the past 39 hours. Morgan couldn't stop replaying the image of tough SSA Rossi tenderly cradling the small girl, almost reluctantly returning her to her father. His friend definitely needed grandkids and Morgan spent another moment wishing for something that could never be. Shaking the day from his head, he looked at his current surroundings once more. Morgan sighed. Every single light in his house was on. Reid's beat up old junker was parked squarely in the driveway. Of course Reid was at Morgan's first. He didn't have to stop to pick up their dinner. That was always Morgan's job, their routine after cases established months ago.

Morgan breezed into his home, not even pausing to turn off the porch light. He smelled the fire crackling in the living room and smiled. Heading directly to the kitchen, he sat the bag of Chinese takeout on the granite island. Morgan was pulling the food out of the bag as Reid eased up behind him, peering over his shoulder. Turning in the tight space between the two agents, Morgan found himself nearly pressed against Reid's body. Neither man spoke even a hello to one another. Instead, Reid's arms loosely encircled Morgan's waist. While Morgan was genuinely surprised by Reid's gesture, he didn't allow it to show. He raised his own hands, threading them into Reid's hair, bringing Reid impossibly closer.

Reid licked his lips, his eyes never straying from Morgan's. They kissed - kissed with their eyes wide open. No haunting crime scene details seared into their psyches, no liquor loosening their inhibitions. Just a languid, nearly practiced kiss. A kiss unnaturally perfect for their first time.

Reid pulled back with a start. He licked his lip once again, hoping to memorize the feeling of Morgan's mouth there. Reid's arms remain wrapped around Morgan and he aches to press down on the small of Morgan's back but he's frozen in place. Morgan's hands move of their own accord, drawing Reid back to his lips. They kiss softly yet passionately, Morgan's tongue mastering Reid's. Minutes pass. Their dinner is long forgotten. Morgan's lips greedily descend to nip at Reid's chin, searching out for the small cleft there before progressing down Reid's sensitive throat.

Reid makes a sound that causes Morgan to quake. He tugs at the hair still in his grip. Reid's moans grow louder.

Morgan cocks his head on Reid's shoulder and breaks the silence, "Touch me."

Reid looses all semblance of restraint. Whatever this is, however long it lasts, Reid has to comply. His hands race from the center of Morgan's body to the curve of his ass, cupping and clutching and pulling Morgan into himself. He wants desperately to be one with Morgan. He's never known it and he's always known it. Morgan's erection feels so good and so solid against him and his hips jerk suddenly and pushes Morgan against the island. Morgan straightens and pulls slightly away from Reid's insistent, rhythmic thrusting.

Reid lowers his head and worries his lip with shame.

Hurriedly Morgan purrs, "That's good, Baby, but that's not where I wanted you to touch me." Somehow Morgan manages to place Reid's palm against the front of his jeans, squarely on his dick. Reid's face flames; he turns his face away and focuses on the ground.

"Our dinner is getting c- c- cold," Reid manages to stumble out.

He doesn't remove his hand and neither does Morgan.

Reid can hear his heartbeat in the silence.

Morgan's confidence never waivers, pushing up into the heat of both of their hands. He waits for Reid to come back to him. Reid turns, shocked to see both love and lust in his best friend's eyes.

"I want this man. I want you. Tonight, tomorrow, next week - no matter. I'm not foolin' around."

"I've never..." Reid trails off. He can't finish saying that to Morgan.

"Are you a virgin?" Morgan asks incredulously.

"What? No! I'm a grown man."

"Are you worried...this," Morgan pushed himself away, "is not just a fuck to me." He adjusted himself and then ran his hands over his scalp.

"Morgan!"

"I told you I want this and we can make - hell, you spend the night here more than you don't. And except for this right here, you're practically already mine. All that's left is telling the team and our folks."

Reid's eyebrow quirked, "I'm yours?"

"Even if you don't want more, I get it, but I still can't change...Kid, you know I love you. I can't keep pretending it's not true. Not after this."

"I'm yours?"

"Yes," Morgan forcefully crossed the kitchen until he was on top of Reid. Their noses were touching. "Tell me you're not."

"I can't," Reid kissed Morgan softly, " I won't."

Morgan chuckled.

Reid stepped back, "I've had intercourse twenty-two times with four different partners. Not one has ever been male."

"Oh."

"I'm not homosexual."

Morgan curses.

"Love isn't always about sex-"

"Reid, stop."

"No. No! I want what you want. This is all coming out awkward and wrong."

Morgan moved back toward the cold Chinese, shuffling the cartons around aimlessly.

Reid spoke up, "I'm scared. Not because I don't want you but because I do. What if I ruin everything we have because I don't know how to please you? Don't look at me like that. I know sex is very important to you. Like love is to me. I've never had both - I don't know if it's possible. But if it were to be possible, it would have to be, it could only be with you."

Morgan stilled. Tears threatened to break from his eyes, "I've never had both either."

Without looking at Reid, Morgan extended his arm out to reach for Reid's hand. Instead Reid rushed into Morgan for an embrace. Morgan snuggled him in tightly.

With his lips pressed against Morgan's temple Reid whispered, "I'm yours."

* * *

_thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited my previous story. you definitely encouraged me to keep writing. i'm not sure where this came from, but you should write when it does come, right? thanks to my friend junie, who proofread this chap even though she's never seen CM. any and all mistakes remain mine. please tell me about my errors so i may improve._

_if anyone wants to beta for me...i wouldn't refuse you. especially if you have a strong sense of Morgan and Reid's voices so you can slap me when they are ooc & if you're crafty with titles and descriptions. i suck at that - lol!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor any of its characters. I am not the author of any lyrics or poems included in this story.**

**A/N: Many thanks to my beta, Palmer Blu.**

* * *

Set My Soul On Fire - Chapter 2

**You would not believe,****  
****The way he touches me****  
****He burns right through me****  
****And I could not forget,****  
****Every word he said****  
****He always knew me****  
****The earth could never hold,****  
****This love that burns my soul****  
****Heaven holds me****  
****Oh heaven holds me**

**- **_**Sing My Love**_**, Kim Walker**

He flung his socks and boots off to the corner of the living room and sat down on the gleaming hardwood floor inches away from the fireplace. As he watched the fire burn, Morgan allowed himself to zone out. He pulled his knees to his chest, faced the soles of his feet toward the fire and wiggled his toes, simply enjoying the warmth.

Behind him there was a slight commotion of plates being placed on the coffee table, and the television turned on. Reid headed into the kitchen once more and without looking Morgan knew he would soon be returning with drinks firmly in hand. In his daily life Reid was predictably routine and Morgan was careful to respect that. That meant he should get up and pick out a movie for them to watch right now. Or at least, pick up his boots and place them in their proper position beside Reid's. But he was glued to the floor.

"We're never going to eat tonight, huh?"

"Nah, Kid, I'm not hungry. Go ahead and eat without me."

"Now why would I do that?" Reid sidled up to Morgan. Tilting his head downward towards the floor, "May I?"

Morgan looked up, "Yes, of course." He forced a smile to his face.

Reid sat cross-legged on the floor, " A fireplace needs combustion air or constant airflow and fuel in order to work. While the esthetic is prized and romanticized, fireplaces are terribly ineffective heat sources. "

Morgan smirked, "Tell me something I don't know, Genius."

"In fact Benjamin Franklin-"

"That's not quite what I had in mind."

The mood darkened. For a while, an uneasy quiet enveloped them. Both men locked in on the fire dancing before their eyes. Reid thought he could taste the tension in the room, "Well, what did you mean?"

"For the last seven, eight months it's been the same thing. After a case you come over. If it's a week night you come straight from the BAU with me. If we're gonna get some time off or it's a weekend like tonight, you go home, grab...I don't know what. All of your necessities are already here," Morgan sighed.

He continued," I pick up some quick eats and meet you back here. You park in my spot in the driveway and let yourself in with your key. We eat, wind down with a movie or two. Fall asleep together. In the same bed. For almost a year, Reid, I share my bed with no one but you."

Morgan shrugged, "But that's okay. We both act if that means nothing. " Morgan finally allows himself to look over at Reid. Reid doesn't meet his glance, instead he remains focused on the fire.

When Morgan spoke again his voice was barely above a whisper, "At least I believed it meant nothing to you. Then...tonight was like every other night until you put your arms around me. Why tonight, Reid? Why?"

Reid licked his lips, his gaze still intent on the fireplace, "We've inadvertently created something amazing. I was thinking about that before you got here tonight. How normal it is. How wonderful to have-"

Reid abruptly stood and began to pace the living room. Morgan pulled himself off the floor and stretched. He didn't know whether he should try to force Reid to finish his thoughts or just call it a night. He was suddenly exhausted.

Their words tumbled over each other.

"Kid, I-"

"Did you know that a flashpoint is the lowest temperature at which the vapor of a combustible liquid can be made to ignite momentarily in air?"

Morgan shook his head at his love, "I'm going to bed."

"A flashpoint, a glance, a hug. A thought. A revelation," Reid poured out in a rush," that these nights and mornings with you are the most idyllic times in my life. It's what I look forward to. That I think of your home as my home. And then you were here and I felt like my heart was going to burst. And I didn't think...I just was overwhelmed with emotion. I wanted to hold you."

Morgan sank down into the sofa. He spoke with weariness in his voice, "You're not ready for this."

Across the room, Reid finally met Morgan's eyes, "When love simmers beneath the surface of everything you do, when do you allow it to ignite?"

"Okay. But then when you touched me, you went ice cold."

"I never thought it through. Whenever I've fantasized about our lives together I stop when I get to that part."

Hmmm, Reid fantasized about their lives together, Morgan thought. "You love me, you just don't want me."

"I think it's obvious that I want you, Derek. I responded to your body."

Morgan raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, "That means nothing. My body manifested a physical response to Buford and I sure as shit didn't want him." Morgan sat back and pointed, "It's that big ol' brain that I care about. That's telling you to stop. "

Morgan scrunched up his face and went for the jugular, "What did you tell me? That you're not homosexual?"

"If you feel for me a fraction of what I feel toward you, then I believe we are both pansexual...I simply meant to share that I have no prior homosexual experience, but it seems I overstated that."

"Bullshit! I was there Reid. You were repulsed."

"When I held you it was normal, when you first kissed me it was so right. I just didn't think it would heat up so fast. "

"You did that! You were humping me into the-"

Reid came over and gingerly straddled Morgan's lap, "Mm, I'd like to try that again." Reid touched his hands to the sides of Morgan's face and kissed him passionately.

"Dammit," Morgan caught his breath,"you're doing it again. Hot, cold, I never expected it to be this way, Baby."

Reid bore down again for another kiss, " Your words...you reminded me how good that felt. Do you know it's never felt that good?" He canted his hips in time with his words. "To just thrust against another person."

"Ah," Morgan couldn't stifle his groan. It had been far too long for him.

Emboldened, Reid began to snake his hands under Morgan's shirt.

Morgan's eyes darkened and his nostrils flared, "Spencer, don't start something you can't finish."

"Derek, we can talk, or we can touch," Reid trailed his fingers up to flick at Morgan's nipples, "I vote touch. Everything I say has conveyed the exact opposite of what I hope to accomplish."

The sensation of Reid toying with his nipples was too much. Morgan felt all his rational thoughts and reserve drain from him and he gave over to the moment. His head fell back unto the couch. Reid licked up his neck slowly, while continuing to play under Morgan's shirt. Reid trailed back down Morgan's throat, nipping the base of it sharply with his teeth.

"Take my shirt off," Morgan demanded huskily.

Spencer stripped him in a flash, eager to return to his ministrations. His mouth was everywhere, greedily sucking Derek's collarbone, licking his chest, kissing tattoos. He was turned on by the sight of Derek's naked torso and even more aroused by the accelerating noises his partner was making. He never allowed himself to think that Derek would be so vocally responsive during sex. The fact that he, the spindly Dr. Reid, was causing this god-like man to come undone was causing him to be more sexually aggressive than he'd ever been in his life.

Derek was panting underneath Spencer. If he didn't slow this down he would be coming in his pants like a schoolboy just from Reid gyrating fully clothed in his lap. That would not do. As if reading his thoughts, Reid pulled away from Morgan. Slowly he worked at unbuttoning his dress shirt. Once he removed it, he pulled his undershirt off and threw them both across the room. Reid backed off Morgan's lap and worked to unfasten his belt.

Reid stood, his slacks now sliding lower down his hips. His eyes were hooded as he ran his thumbs inside the waistline. Morgan drank in the show. As Reid unfastened his pants, Morgan started rubbing himself through his jeans.

"Do you still want me to touch you there?" Reid asked. He dropped his hold on his pants and let them fall to the floor.

"Are you really trying to seduce me, Kid?"

Reid smirked. "Please tell me that it's working."

Morgan reached out to pull Reid back to his lap, but Reid wiggled from his grasp. He started running toward the hallway, calling out to Morgan with a laugh, "Meet me in the bedroom."

As he waited on Morgan's bed, all Reid's insecurities pushed forward to torment his mind. _I should look sexy when he comes in. Should I be spread eagle? No, that's too vulgar. Maybe take off my boxers, with a sheet 'casually' draped across me? Uh, what is taking him so long? _ Reid sat up in the middle of the bed, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his clenched fists. Warring thoughts troubled him. _He's come to his senses, that's what taking so long. Did you think...No, no, no. Derek loves me. He hasn't said it, but I, well, I definitely know he wants me. He'll come. Oh, I'll make sure of that. Hmm, he's probably just checking on Clooney, whom we've neglected the entire night. Get a hold of yourself man!_

Reid heard footsteps approach the bedroom door. His heart began to race.

"Dr. Reid," Derek called from the other side of the cracked door.

"Y-yes, " Reid was scrambling to find a suitable position on the bed.

Entering the room completely naked, Derek stalked over to a wide-eyed Spencer, "I've got something to I want you to see, Baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor any of its characters. I am not the author of any lyrics or poems included in this story.**

**A/N: I posted this chapter without my beta's review. :( All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Burn for You - Chapter 3

**I concede my love that I need your love****  
****I'm before you a broken man****  
****And it's only you, no substitutes****  
****Who can renew this soul again**

**- **_**Burn for You**_**, Toby McKeehan**

Undeniably, Reid's little striptease in the living room had excited him, so Morgan decided two could play at this game. Stripping down, he laughed to himself imagining Reid's flustered surprise.

With a quick little quip, he turned on the overhead light and entered the bedroom. Morgan controlled his microexpressions, careful not to betray any uncertainty to the man atop his bed. Morgan would not allow doubt or insecurity to derail them any further. He'd waited and wanted Reid for long enough. Of course, if Reid was watching his face, instead of gawking at his nude body, then Morgan was going to have a completely different set of problems.

Spencer's eyes poured over Derek's body as Derek made his way over to the bed. To Morgan's immense relief, Reid's body flooded with the tell-tale signs of arousal. His skin flushed, his breath quickened, and he unconsciously spread his thighs.

"And you call me pretty."

Derek huffed, "You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you have the most beautiful body I've ever seen. My God, you're mouthwatering." Spencer reached out and stroked the back of Derek's thigh.

Derek climbed onto the bed and laid beside the man he loved. "I think we should take it slow tonight."

"You come in here, stark naked, " Spencer laughed, "and say you want to take it slow?"

"I mean, look, we don't have to go all in tonight. Let's just touch, like you said. No pressure, just pleasure."

Reid lazily swirled circles on Morgan's abs, "If that's what you want..."

Morgan caught Reid's wrist, stilling him, "I want to satisfy you, not scare you."

Reid scooted closer, pulling Morgan into a sideways embrace, "My pace?"

"Uh-huh."

Reid leaned in and brushed his lips against Morgan's. Derek opened his mouth and Spencer gently licked into the deepening kiss. Spencer pressed his chest harder against Derek's and moaned at the skin on skin contact. He ran his hand up and down one of Derek's arms, loving the strength of his muscles. Their kisses were becoming more certain and soon Spencer was laying half underneath Derek's powerful body. Reid lightly pushed Morgan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Morgan quickly fell back to his side of the bed.

Reid stroked his face, "Don't. I just want to see you."

Sitting up on the bed, Spencer began exploring Derek's body with near reverence. He massaged Derek's chest, teasing and softly twisting each nipple before trailing his fingers down the sides of Derek's body. He could feel Morgan holding his breath, so he leaned in to kiss him once more.

"Am I doing alright?"

"You're perfect, Babe. I can't honestly remember the last time anyone's touched me with any care. It feels fuckin' incredible."

Spencer smiled, "Derek, _this_ is incredible."

Morgan laughed. "I like that. My name; sounds real nice."

"Yeah, I'd say we're on a first name basis now."

"You'll always be my Pretty Boy, though." Derek sat up and pinned Spencer down. Spencer giggled and wormed beneath him, "And where do you think you're going? It's my turn."

"That tickled."

"Oh yeah, well, how about this?"

"Oh, God," Spencer moaned.

The sound of Spencer moaning under him made Derek's cock twitch. He knew he'd have to move from their current position if he had any hope to maintain control tonight. So he eased down Spencer's body, unwittingly finding himself with his face in Spencer's boxers.

"Derek," Spencer paused, "take them off me."

Morgan looked up with lust in his eyes. He was about to do the right thing, about to tell Reid that they didn't have to go this far, but then he found himself slowly pulling them off his lover's body. Reid laid silently on the bed, his legs spread to allow Morgan room. Morgan held the back of Reid's calves and began to kiss his inner thighs. Reid hummed with appreciation.

Soon, Morgan was nuzzling into his groin, sharply inhaling his scent. Derek gripped Spencer's hips tightly and Spencer was dizzy with anticipation. He felt like the tip of his cock was drenched with precum, and he desperately wanted to ask Morgan to take him into his mouth, but he knew that would cross the boundaries that Morgan established earlier.

Derek rubbed his cheek over Spencer's length. He puffed a slow swirl of breath over Spencer's head. Spencer nearly jumped off the bed.

"Ahhh," Spencer wanted to reach out and grab the back of Derek's head and guide him, but instead grasped the headboard behind him.

Finally,_ finally_ Derek darted his tongue just at the base of Spencer's aching erection. He licked a path between the base and Reid's balls repeatedly, driving Reid mad with want. Morgan could hear his moans becoming louder and more frequent and he was writhing on the bed. Forcing him still, Morgan placeed his hands firmly on Reid's hipbones and worked Reid's balls into his mouth.

"Fu-ck!" Reid reached out for his own cock. Derek batted his hand away.

"Nuh-uh, Baby, I got you from now on."

"Then, please..."

"Please, what Spencer?" Derek waggled an eyebrow mischievously. He kneeled up on the bed to give Spencer a clear view of his own impressive hard-on and licked his palm. Grabbing his dick, Morgan began to stroke his cock with purpose.

His voice darkened with need, Spencer spoke, "Suck me, Derek."

Immediately Derek repositioned himself and took just the tip into his mouth. He teased Spencer for a few moments before he stopped again. Spencer cursed him for the lost before Derek abruptly started to deep throat him. Having never experienced it before, Spencer completely gave over to the pleasure, wildly bucking into Derek and shooting his cum into him without warning.

Morgan crawled back up Reid. He wasn't sure he should kiss Reid while he still had the taste of cum in his mouth, but Reid eagerly sought his mouth. It was the most passionate kiss they'd shared so far.

"Pretty Boy, you are loud."

"Mmhm, I can't believe we just did that."

Derek laughed at his lover. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Yes, but you interrupted my turn." Spencer tried to reach for Derek's cock, but Derek batted his hand away for the second time that evening. Spencer frowned.

"No, Babe, not tonight. Besides, you're gonna learn I'm not a tit-for-tat guy."

"Could you be anymore perfect?"

"I snore."

Reid snorted, "I already know that."

Morgan ruffled the genius' hair. Spencer kissed Derek's forehead. "If I can't touch you, can I watch you touch yourself? Like you were before..."

"Fuck, man, you're going to be the death of me."

Spencer fluttered his eyelids, "Moi?"

Derek squeezed himself and closed his eyes, "You are sure you want to see this, Dr. Reid?"

Spencer laid his hand on top of Derek's. Derek grunted his approval. With their hands moving in tandem, Derek came with a blinding speed. When Derek moved to get up for a washcloth, Spencer pushed him back on the bed and licked him clean.

Both men laid in the bed, sated and spent. Derek opened one eye and considered his partner. "How are you so good with this, Reid?"

Resting his chin on Derek's chest, Spencer quietly answered, " I don't know. I just know that I'm here in the bed I sleep in nearly every night with the person I love. My best friend. Who just gave me best orgasm of my life."

Derek smiled, "I'm gifted."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Honestly, it stopped being about having sex with a man and more about having sex with you. "

Derek tucked a stray hair behind Spencer's ear, "Me too."

Spencer tucked a chaste kiss on Derek's chest. "Is it too soon to say-"

"I love you."

"Derek Morgan! I was gonna say it first!"

"Nah, when we tell our story, you can say you made the first move, but I said I love you first! And I meant it. I love you and I am in love with you."

"Goodnight Morgan."

"Pretty Boy? You're not going to say it back?"

"Nope, you're going to have to wait for it now." Reid turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

_this story is NOT following my plan at all. Spencer & Derek seem to have minds of their own. _


End file.
